wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/20
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Dalszy ciąg tego, co kanonik mówił o powieściach rycerskich. — Zaprawdę, doskonale pan mówisz — rzecze pleban — autorowie jednak książek tym podobnych jeszcze więcej zasługują na naganę, że nie zważają wcale na żadne przepisy sztuki, których zachowaniu dwaj najznakomitsi poeci starożytni sławę swą winni. — Miałem ja kiedyś ochotę — odpowie kanonik — napisać powieść rycerską podług tych reguł i jużem był nawet nakreślił kilkadziesiąt arkuszy, a chcąc się przekonać, czy początek odpowiada mojemu życzeniu, pokazywałem ją ludziom wytrawnym i lubiącym podobne utwory, jako też i ludziom ciemnym, którzy się jedynie w głupstwach kochają; i jednym i drugim podobała się moja powieść. Przestałem jednakże pisać dalej nie tylko dlatego, że to jakoś nie bardzo zgadza się ze stanem duchownym, ale głównie dlatego, że głupców na świecie daleko więcej, niż rozumnych, a chociaż daleko lepiej i przyjemniej mieć za sobą pochwały małej liczby rozumnych, niż przeciw sobie przyganę całej masy głupców, nie chciałem jednak narażać się na sądy lekkomyślnego motłochu, ślepo za takimi książkami goniącego. Najbardziej wszakże odstręczało mnie od pisania to, że wszystkie niemal komedie dzisiejsze, czy to historyczne, czy zmyślone, choć tak śmiesznie głupie, wszelkim regułom przeciwne i przez wszystkich rozsądnych potępione, znajdują przecież mimo to, najdoskonalsze u ludu przyjęcie. Widzę przy tym, że i autorowie ich, i aktorzy utrzymują, że inne być nie powinny dlatego, że publiczność nie chce innych i że sztuki prawdziwie piękne podobają się co najwięcej trzem lub czterem osobom ukształconym, a ogół brzydzi się nimi. Po cóż bym więc łamał sobie głowę i tracił czas na ułożenie powieści odpowiadającej przepisom sztuki, kiedy to wcale książce mojej nie zjedna pokupu? Wolę patrzeć, jak ci nędzni autorowie wydzierają grosze z całej masy głupców, niż ściągnąć na siebie szyderstwo tej masy i zawiść tamtych. Przedstawiałem nieraz tym autorom, że zjednaliby sobie daleko więcej i widzów i sławy, gdyby pisali komedie przepisom sztuki odpowiednie, ale znalazłem ich tak przy swoim obstających i upartych, że nic ich z błędu nie jest w stanie wywieść. Pamiętam, że kiedyś mówiłem do tych uparciuchów: „Proszę pana, przypominasz pan sobie zapewne, że kilka lat temu przedstawiano w Hiszpanii trzy komedie wielkiego poety naszego i co one zjednały sobie podziwu i najlepszego przyjęcia u wszystkich bez wyjątku słuchaczów, a komedianci zyskali na nich daleko więcej, niż na trzydziestu innych, które potem ułożono?” „Pamiętam to dobrze — odpowiada mi pan autor — chcesz pan mówić o Izabelli, Fildzie i Aleksandrze?” „O nich właśnie — odpowiedziałem — no i cóż? przyjrzyjże im się pan dokładnie, alboż nie napisane według reguł sztuki, a jednakże podobały się bez wyjątku wszystkim. Nie należy zatem winy przypisywać publiczności, że ją same głupstwa bawią, ale temu, że brak autorów, którzy by coś lepszego napisać umieli. Nie ma żadnych głupstw w Ukaranej niewdzięczności, w NumancjiUkarana niewdzięczność, Numancja — autorem pierwszej z przytoczonych sztuk jest słynny Lopez de Vega, drugiej sam Cervantes, następnych mniej znani autorzy., w Kupcu zakochanym, a tym mniej w Sprzyjającej nieprzyjaciółce, ani też w mnóstwie sztuk pięknych, które przyniosły sławę autorom i ogromne pieniądze aktorom”. Wiele jeszcze mówiłem i zbiłem zupełnie pana autora, ale mimo to wszakże nie zmienił zdania, ani trybu pisania. — Mości kanoniku — rzecze pleban — dotknąłeś tu materii, która budzi w moim umyśle dawno już oburzenie przeciw modnym dziś komediom, którymi tak samo się brzydzę, jak i tymi powieściami rycerskimi. Komedia bowiem powinna być zwierciadłem życia ludzkiego, przykładem obyczajów i obrazem prawdy, a dziś cóż w komedii przedstawiają? same głupstwa najnieznośniejsze, obyczaje najgorsze i obrazy sprośności niesłychanej. Czyż może być co głupszego na przykład, jak przedstawiać w pierwszej scenie dziecię w kolebce, a w drugiej kazać mu się bić jako rycerzowi? Czyż może być większe wariactwo, jak wystawiać stuletniego starca tchórzem, pokojowca oratorem, pazia doradcą, króla komediantem, a królową pomywaczką? Ale najdoskonalsza rzecz jak to się tam akcja toczy! Widziałem komedię, której pierwszy akt odbywa się w Europie, drugi w Azji, a rzecz kończy się w Afryce i gdyby sztuka miała więcej nad trzy akty, to pewno by i Amerykę do kontrybucji powołano. Jeżeli prawdopodobieństwo ma być głównym warunkiem komedii, jakże można, żeby w rzeczy dziejącej się za czasów Pepina lub Karola Wielkiego bohaterem był cesarz Herakliusz i żeby mu kazano zdobywać Ziemię Świętą i z krzyżem wjeżdżać do Jerozolimy, kiedy wszystkim wiadomo, że to było dziełem Godfryda de Bouillon? malutka różnica czasu, nie ma co powiedzieć. Jaki to bigos, jaka mieszanina baśni z prawdami historycznymi! Jaki chaos narodów, charakterów i epok! I jak tu darować błędy tak grube, kiedy na nich ludzie najciemniejsi się poznają, ale to najwyborniejsze, że są ludzie, co wręcz utrzymują, że w tym leży szczyt doskonałości i że chcąc wprowadzić co innego, trzeba cierpieć chyba zachcianki jak kobieta w ciąży. W tym miejscu rozmowy kanonika z plebanem, balwierz zbliżył się do nich i rzekł do plebana: — Oto właśnie miejsce dobre na popas, o którym wam mówiłem; woły będą miały śliczną trawę. — Istotnie, że śliczna — odpowiedział pleban — i zapytał kanonika, co zamyśla z sobą robić. Kanonik odpowiedział mu, że bardzo będzie miło pozostać z nimi tak dla piękności doliny, dla rozmowy z plebanem, jak i dlatego nareszcie, żeby się więcej o Don Kichocie dowiedzieć. Rozkazał zaraz jednemu ze swoich ludzi pójść do gospody po żywność, ażeby cały czas tu pod gołym niebem spędzić, a gdy mu odpowiedziano, że muł z pakunkiem rozmaitych zapasów już nadszedł, odesłał tylko służbę do gospody, a muła z prowizjami kazał przyprowadzić. Sancho tymczasem widząc, że pleban i balwierz nie bronią mu jakoś rozmowy z panem, zbliżył się do klatki i tak mówił do niego: — Panie, muszę panu coś powiedzieć, sumienie mi nie daje spokoju, żebym wam nie wyjaśnił tych czarów: ci dwaj ludzie, co nas odprowadzają z maskami na gębach, to proboszcz naszej parafii i majster Mikołaj, balwierz z naszej wsi; głupi mój rozum powiada, że oni tak pana wiozą z zazdrości o jego wielkie czyny, które ich kolą w oczy, widzę ja jawnie, że to tak jest i żeś pan tak dobrze zaklęty, jak mój osioł, wprost tylko odurzyli was i drwią sobie. Ażeby wam dać najlepszy tego dowód, muszę się was tylko spytać, panie, o jedną rzecz, a jeżeli mi odpowiecie tak jak miarkuję, to wam wykażę zdradę jak na dłoni, jasną jak słońce i sami wtedy wyznacie, że tu nie ma żadnego zaklęcia, tylko że się paniskowi w głowie pomieszało. — Pytaj się, o co chcesz, mój synu — rzecze Don Kichot — a ja ci na każde słówko odpowiem, co zaś do tego, co powiadasz, że ci nasi przewodnicy, to są proboszcz i balwierz z naszej parafii, to bardzo być może, że tobie się tylko tak wydaje, ale powiadam ci, mój kochany, nie wierz temu, żeby to tak istotnie było. To ci, co mnie zaczarowali, umyślnie na ciebie taki urok rzucają, żeby cię otumanić i wtrącić w taki labirynt urojeń, że nie wyszedłbyś z niego, choćbyś kłębek Ariadny miał w ręku, i dlatego się jeszcze tak przedzierzgnęli, żeby mnie wywieść w pole, bo się boją, żebym nie odgadł, kto mi się tak przysłużył. W samej rzeczy ja już tracę głowę, tu powiadasz mi, że to pleban i balwierz z naszej wioski, tu znów zapakowali mnie jakimś cudem w tę klitę, a wiem przecież dobrze, że żadna siła ludzka nie byłaby w stanie dokonać tego, nie mogę więc przypuszczać nic innego, jak tylko, że siła mojego zaklęcia jest większa i straszniejsza od wszystkich zaklęć, jakim kiedy bądź w świecie ulegali rycerze błędni. Nie durz się więc na próżno, mój kochany, żeby to był pleban i balwierz, otumanili cię, bratku, otumanili! A teraz pytaj się, o co tylko chcesz, będę ci odpowiadał chociażby do jutra. — O święty Jacenty! — zawoła Sancho — co się z wami dzieje, miły panie, a toż dopiero macie łeb zakuty, żeby nie poznać, że prawdę mówię i że to nie diabły wami się opiekują, tylko ludzie! No, kiedy już tak, to ja wam dowiodę, jak palcem namacał, żeście wcale nie zaklęci. Oto powiedzcie mi tylko, błagam was panie, tak jak pragniecie, żeby was Bóg wydobył z tej biedy i żebyście się ujrzeli w objęciach pani Dulcynei jak najprędzej... — Dajże już pokój tym zaklinaniom, mój przyjacielu — przerwał mu Don Kichot — czyżem ci nie powiedział, że na wszystko, co tylko żądasz, odpowiadać ci będę? — Oto mi też tylko i chodzi — rzecze Sancho — otóż tedy powiedzcie mi, panie, tylko nie dodając i ujmując ani jotki, ale szczerze i po prawdziwej prawdzie, jak mówić zawsze powinni prawi rycerze błędni... — Ale przysięgam ci raz jeszcze, że nic kłamać nie będę! — odpowie Don Kichot — tylko na imię Boże, przestańże raz tych zaklinań, gdyż na śmierć mnie zamęczysz tymi wstępami i błaganiami. — A więc już nie będę was zaklinał — mówił Sancho — bo wierzę dobroci i szczerości pana mego. Kiedy więc już tak stanęło... tylko pamiętajcie!... Pytam się was, panie, z przeproszeniem waszym, czy przypadkiem od czasu, jak ulegliście temu niby zaklęciu, nie zachciało się wam, jak to mówią, ani grubo, ani cienko? — Nic cię nie rozumiem, Sancho, wytłumacz się jaśniej, jeżeli chcesz, ażebym ci odpowiadał. — Jak to, nie rozumiecie, panie, co to ma znaczyć, robić grubo albo cienko? — zapytał zdziwiony Sancho — chyba drwicie sobie ze mnie? A toć to pierwsza rzecz, której dzieci uczą. No, to się was tak zapytam, czy się wam nie zachciało pójść tam, gdzie król piechotą chodzi? — Aha, aha! rozumiem cię, Sancho, a doprawdy, że tak i to już nieraz było, mój przyjacielu, w tej chwili nawet właśnie diabelnie mnie przypiera... pomóżno mi czym prędzej, proszę, boję się tylko, czy już nie będzie za późno. ----